Zmrok
Zmrok to ukryte w środku lasu miejsce, będące bazą wypadową sir Markwarta Martelfoya, wcześniejsza lokacja miejscowego kultu Herezula Odstępcy. Znajduje się w Marchii Północnej na zachód od Felmarku w rejonie Czterech Osad. Ukryty jest za Nową Świątynią, skąd tez prowadzi najłatwiejsza droga. Zabudowa Zmrok stanowi pokaźną polanę w środku lasu. W samym sercu znajduje się duży piętrowy budynek wzniesiony przez sir Markwarta Martelfoya. Stanowi on jedyną zabudowę w okolicy. Jest w stanie pomieścić mały oddział. Powstał pod koniec 475 roku. Na parterze jest obszerna sala, a na piętrze liczne mniejsze pokoje. Cała budowla przystosowana jest do prowadzenia ostrzału łuczniczego i obrony. W małym podpiwniczeniu znajduje się zbiornik z podgrzewaną wodą. Ponadto pod całą budowlą zakryte są dodatkowe kanały, w które wpuścić można lawę, gdy zachodzi potrzeba ogrzania budynku. Te niespotykane źródło ciepła stanowi wyrwa w ziemi, w której spokojnie utrzymuje się lawa. Powstała ona na skutek potężnego czaru rzuconego w tym miejscu przez Yorata, w walce z Emisariuszem. Cieplejsze pokłady lawy unoszą się ku górze, a te które zaczynają zastygać opadają niżej by ulec ponownemu roztopieniu. W ten sposób wyrwa jest nieustannie otwarta. Znajduje się ona kilka metrów od budynku. Ponadto cała polana otoczona jest ze wszech stron wilczymi dołami, co ma dodatkowo zabezpieczyć miejsce. Wydarzenia Miejsce kultu Herezula Wśród mieszkańców Trzech Osad zawsze panowało przekonanie, że na poły mityczny Zmrok jest tajemnym miejscem spotkań najbogatszych członków ich społeczności. Jak się okazało - niewiele się pomylili. W tym odludnym miejscu swe sanktuarium urządzili kultyści Herezula Odstępcy, Pana Nocy. Należało do nich wiele ważnych osobistości - sołtysowie Kilangeru, Kromu i Gryty, a także kilangerski młynarz i kilku bogatych kupców. Przede wszystkim jednak, do kultystów zaliczało się kilku kapłanów z Nowej Świątyni, z Atrykiem, jej prekasorem, na czele. Krąg spotykał się cyklicznie, w noc poprzedzającą święto Helderiona, gdy nieobecność ważnych ludzi w ich rodzinnych osadach nikogo nie dziwiła. Ostatnie spotkanie miało miejsce na dzień przed zniszczeniem większości kultystów przez Ulryka, Paladyna Światła. Przywódcy sekty, prekasor Atryk i kupiec Hanmar, zapowiedzieli wówczas rychłe przybycie tajemniczego Emisariusza, który miał objawić wiernym wolę ich Pana. W spotkaniu tym nieświadomie wziął udział rybak Willy. Nazajutrz, już po unicestwieniu kultystów, zaprowadził do Zmroku Vulpo i Markwarta. Starli się tam we trzej z Hanmarem, który usiłował uśmiercić ich za pomocą rzadkiej broni - pistoletu dwulufowego. Kupiec-heretyk został zabity przez Vulpo, zaś jego broń dostała się w ręce Markwarta. Polowanie na Emisariusza Mimo zlikwidowania grupy heretyków przez paladyna Ulryka i arcymaga Ziemi, Yorata, nierozwiązana pozostawała kwestia jej tajemniczego lidera, Emisariusza. Ulryk opowiadał się za rozwiązaniem siłowym, natomiast Yorat, po sugestii Markwarta, postanowił zastawić na heretyka zasadzkę w Zmroku. W realizacji planu, opracowanego w większej części przez młodego giermka sir Ferela, wzięli udział (poza nim i magiem): Vulpo, Willy oraz Jillian, który jednak nie do końca chciał z nimi współpracować. Wkrótce okazał się też głównym powodem, dla którego zasadzka się nie udała - Emisariusz był wampirem i z daleka wyczuł należący do Jilliana kamień Fajry, będący atrybutem Watahy, organizacji zwalczającej wampiry i inne plugastwa Nocy. Wywiązała się nierówna walka, podczas której Yorat rzucił potężny czar, który rozerwał ziemię i wydobył na jej powierzchnię wrzącą magmę. Jillian, nie dbając o własne życie, trzymając wampira rzucił się w piekielną szczelinę. Nim ogień ich pochłonął, nastąpiła niewielka erupcja, która wyrzuciła obydwu walczących - potwornie poparzonych - na brzeg szczeliny. Emisariusz zaczął się regenerować; nim jednak udało mu się odzyskać pełnię sił, do walki niespodziewanie wkroczył paladyn Ulryk, który przebił wampira swym świetlistym mieczem. Potwór upadł na kolana i słabnącym głosem wypowiedział swe ostatnie proroctwo. Wiedziony instynktem i pragnieniem wyeliminowania wroga raz na zawsze, Jillian ostatkiem sił dopadł do niego i umieścił mu w ustach kamień Fajry, który natychmiast eksplodował w rozbłysku ognistej energii, kończąc definitywnie żywot wampira. Zagospodarowanie Zmroku Po tym jak Emisariusz został pokonany, Markwart postanowił zbudować w tym miejscu kryjówkę dla sir Ferela. Pod pretekstem pozostania w świątyni w celu doglądania ciężko rannego Jilliana i opiekowania się jego koniem, zaczął zwozić do Zmroku materiały budowlane, z których następnie powstał centralny budynek. Po odjeździe na miejscu pozostał Sepp, który miał zajmować się tym miejscem, oraz 000 - osierocony chłopiec z Gryty. Jego zadaniem było dostarczanie butów Seppa na targ i przywożenie jedzenia. Znane osobistości Lista postaci ważnych dla funkcjonowania Zmroku teraz i w przeszłości. * Sepp - Obecny opiekun i zarządca bazy. * Sir Markwart Martelfoy - Dowódca grupy działającej przy Zmroku. * Yorat - Arcymag Ziemi odpowiedzialny za utworzenie w Zmroku szczeliny z lawą; członek Najwyższego Kolegium Kapłańskiego * Sir Ferel Apfelstride - Poprzedni pan Zmroku. * Ignar - Uczęszczający niegdyś do tego miejsca wyznawca Herezula. Były sołtys Kromu. * Bertym - Uczęszczający niegdyś do tego miejsca wyznawca Herezula. Były sołtys Gryty. * Kennet - Uczęszczający niegdyś do tego miejsca wyznawca Herezula. Były sołtys Kilangeru. * Atryk - Uczęszczający niegdyś do tego miejsca wyznawca Herezula. Były Prekasor Nowej Świątyni, a także przywódca kultystów ze Zmroku * Pecundes - Uczęszczający niegdyś do tego miejsca wyznawca Herezula. Młynarz z Kilangeru i właściciel kilangerskiej karczmy. * Hanmar - Uczęszczający niegdyś do tego miejsca wyznawca Herezula; tajemniczy kupiec niewiadomego pochodzenia * Emisariusz - Wampir, będący swego rodzaju duchowym zwierzchnikiem miejscowych kultystów Herezula; miał zdolności prorocze; Wataha przez kilkadziesiąt lat usiłowała go zabić, nim udało się to Jillianowi i paladynowi Ulrykowi. Proroctwo Emisariusza Ze Zmrokiem związane jest ostatnie proroctwo wygłoszone przez Emisariusza. Raniony przez Ulryka, wypowiedział je nad brzegiem ognistej szczeliny, nim przez aktywację kamienia Fajry dobił go Jillian. Brzmiało ono następująco: "I tak nic nie możecie uczynić... Widziałem... Płonące, oblegane miasto... Potężne okręty toczące bój w wąskich cieśninach... Martwego Króla, który żył i panował... Niewypowiedzianą ciemność czającą się w górach... Wtedy się wypełni, i on... on powróci..." ~ EmisariuszKategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Trzy Osady Kategoria:Nowa Marchia